


Close Call

by avenged_tobio



Series: Xiuchen ABO/Family AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha Chen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted robbery, Bubble Bath, Fluff and Angst, I hope the fluff makes up for the angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Xiumin, wow I can't believe those two tags are in the same fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: All Minseok wants to do after work is go home and enjoy his free evening with his alpha, but a stranger in the parking deck tries to threaten his plans. Not on Park Chanyeol’s watch.AKA a little bit of angst in this massive fluff-fest of a series and a reason for me to write a couple’s bath and a very protective alpha Chanyeol.





	

The crisp middle March air hit Minseok like a slap as soon as the automatic doors of the hospital’s west wing opened for him. He pulled his jacket closed, barely being able to close it over his belly bump. He’s already small in stature, but compared to many people at the same stage his bump looks larger than it should be. Sometimes he worries that he may be bed-ridden by the time his due date, August 12th, comes around, but being able to experience this is a thought that brings him joy. Besides, he has the most loving alpha waiting for him at home who adores him with every fiber of his being. 

He knows that it shouldn’t surprise him anymore, but he still believes he’s the luckiest omega in the world to be married to a man like Kim Jongdae. If he ever has a rough day or finds it hard to love himself in the mirror, he can count on Jongdae to be not far behind. Being in a relationship with him was one thing, and so is being married to him, but starting a family with him is nothing short of a miracle. He’s still so full of surprises after all these years together and, according to his text message from earlier, Minseok has an absolute feast waiting to be his for the taking.

Right before the doors close, he hears a deep voice from behind him call his name. “Minseok-ah, wait up!” Minseok turned around to see a familiar, lanky red-haired alpha jogging to catch up.

“Oh, hey Chanyeol,” he started casually, even though he just saw him last barely ten minutes ago. “Where are you headed? I thought you go until 10 tonight?”

Chanyeol zipped up his jacket and braced himself for the cold wind. “I need to get my money for dinner since I’m about to go on break. On your way home?”

Minseok smiled and nodded. “Yep, planning another lazy night in with Jongdae. Plus, apparently he’s cooking me a four-course meal.”

Chanyeol whistled and gripped his growling stomach. “Seriously? Anything special or just because he feels like it?”

Minseok shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. We’re already planning to go out for my birthday next week so I guess he just feels like doing it. I haven’t eaten all day so I’m looking forward to it.”

Chanyeol tisked and pouted at his last statement. “All day? Minseok, do I need to make you remember to eat again? This isn’t nursing school anymore, you know. Plus, you gotta take care of your little one.”

“Don’t worry, Chan. By all day I mean since 11 this morning. And he hasn’t kicked me all day so I think he’s happy right now.” The two shared a laugh before Minseok and Chanyeol stopped in front of Minseok’s car. “So what time do you want me and Jongdae over tomorrow?”

“I’m going to start painting at 1 but I’m sure Baek’ll be doing other stuff before then. Plus we’ll be ordering take-out if you want some. So whenever you want, I guess.” Minseok wasn’t the only expecting omega in their group; Baekhyun happened to be two months ahead of him, pregnant with their second child, a son just like Jongdae and Minseok’s. So, they were more than happy to help their close friends decorate the nursery.

Minseok nodded. “Okay, we’ll give you a call when we’re on our way over. See you then, Chanyeol!” Minseok gave his friend a goodbye wave before they went their separate ways. He watched Chanyeol walk a little further down to his own car while he pulled out his keys. The cold air in the parking deck caused his fingers to lock up and be stiff, making the task harder than it needed to be.

While Minseok was looking down, he felt himself forced against the side of his car, his cheek pressed against the cold glass of his window. He wiggled and struggled against whatever, or whoever, was holding him down but nothing seemed to work. One of his hands was taken from him and held against his back, but he refused to give up his other one; he kept it pressed firmly against his belly as his way of protecting his and Jongdae’s child.

“I wouldn’t fight too hard if I were you, sweetheart,” the intruder whispered, his breath hot against Minseok’s ear. “I’d hate to imagine you hurting your little baby like that.”

“Get… off…” Minseok breathed as firmly as he could, but the tight space was making it harder to breath. “What… what do you want from me?”

“Well, I was here for the money but you’re such a pretty little omega. I’d love to take you home for myself. I hope your alpha doesn’t mind.”

Minseok pushed back just enough to catch his breath. “Yes, he would mind, and so would I.” He kept pushing back with all the strength he could gather, but it only gave the intruder enough to push him back down harder. His arm was stretched so far back now that he was worried about having to put it in a sling. In the reflection of his window, he saw the gleam of a pocket knife and he felt his heart drop.

“I told you not to fight, didn’t I? Now give me everything you have, and I won’t hurt you.” Minseok detected the intruder’s scent which was purely _alpha_. He watched the knife move down and lightly press itself beside his belly. “I would do it if you really wanted to protect this. So what will it be, hm?”

Minseok barely had time to react before he felt the weight come completely off of him. He took a deep breath and rubbed the arm that was now painfully sore from being held behind him. He turned around and saw Chanyeol with the stranger in a vice grip, his face reading nothing but sheer rage. The intruder had dropped his knife and was now clawing at Chanyeol’s arms begging to be freed.

“If you want to walk out of this fucking parking deck alive, then I suggest you leave _now_. And if I ever catch you near this omega again you’ll have hell to pay. _Got it?_ ” Chanyeol’s voice was deeper than normal and Minseok picked up on the smell of his adrenaline. The guy was on the verge of passing out before Chanyeol let him go and Minseok’s only thought was that his best friend was literally about to kill someone to protect him. The intruder ran out of the parking deck, taking the knife with him, and Chanyeol turned his attention to Minseok who was now completely shaken. “Are you okay, Minseok? How’s the baby?”

Minseok could barely breathe from being terrified, hungry, and held against his car. He finally started sobbing from the thought of what had just happened and he didn’t even flinch when Chanyeol scooped him into a hug. His small figure shook from each sob which made the much taller alpha hold him even closer.

“It’s okay, Minseok. He’s gone now. And he won’t be coming back, not as long as I’m around.” Over the years of knowing Minseok, Chanyeol had never seen him this distressed before. It was only made worse by him being pregnant, and while Minseok wasn’t really injured himself, both were worried about the baby. Minseok was finally beginning to calm down, but now the baby had started kicking and fidgeting from the fuss going on. He placed both of his hands on his belly and spoke softly, and he felt him settle down when Chanyeol joined in.

“I think…” Minseok finally said after a few minutes. “I think we’re okay. He didn’t hurt me and I think the baby’s fine too. We’re both a little spooked, that’s all. Thank you for helping us out. I just knew for sure something was going to happen to us.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Minseok, anything for a friend. I mean, if he had hurt either one of you he could either face me or deal with Jongdae, so I gave him the easier option. Just get home and take care of yourself, okay?”

Minseok nodded with a weak smile. “Okay. See you tomorrow, Chanyeol.” Minseok hugged his friend one last time before turning to his car, and this time Chanyeol waited until he was safely inside. Minseok took a deep breath and gripped his steering wheel, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, just trying to focus on getting home. He couldn’t wait to be in the safest place in the world, with Jongdae.

The drive home was about as normal as Minseok could make it. He played some upbeat music and drove as carefully as he could, but he kept thinking about all that had gone on in the last hour. He didn’t know how he would tell Jongdae about this, because he knew that his alpha would most likely be on a war path to find whoever decided to put his hands on him. He was beginning to feel nauseous from the lack of food and he had to take deep breaths at every red light. The drive home felt much longer than it needed to be and all Minseok wanted to do was go home.

Finally, Minseok pulled up at home and climbed out of his car slowly. He smoothed down his hair and tried his best to put on a brave face. When he opened the door, his voice being too stressed to call out, he heard Jongdae singing an upbeat song and lit up at the sound of his husband’s beautiful singing voice.

“Minseokkie, is that you?” Jongdae asked when he stopped singing. Minseok came into the kitchen and gave him a smile, but Jongdae could see right through it. “Minseok, what happened?”

Minseok didn’t answer him with words. Instead, he held out his arms to ask for a comforting hug. Jongdae, of course, held his omega like his life depended on it. On Minseok, he picked up two different scents, one being completely new and uncomfortable and the other being Chanyeol’s. Jongdae put the pieces together that something had happened to him but he couldn’t figure out why Chanyeol’s scent was on him. After all, he had a hard time believing that Park Chanyeol – the most docile alpha they know, a man who’s known Minseok for almost a decade and loyally married to his college sweetheart who he’s expecting another child with – would be tempted to hurt Minseok. But he also realized that there was another alpha’s scent on him and he began to think that it was the reason Minseok was upset.

“Jongdae,” Minseok said softly, fighting down the lump in his throat. “I was tr-trying to get in my… my car and…” He took a deep breath before he continued. “Another alpha tried to rob me. He pulled a knife out on me and threatened to hurt me or the baby if I…” He stopped again and buried his head into Jongdae’s chest. “Jongdae I’m so happy to be home.” He winced again when Jongdae hugged him too hard and squeezed his hurt shoulder.

“Are you hurt?” Jongdae asked. Minseok nodded and nodded his head to his shoulder which Jongdae began to massage softly. “Is the baby still okay?”

Minseok nodded. “Yeah, I think he’s fine. He went a little crazy with his kicking when I was freaking out but Chanyeol helped me calm him down.”

“Why was Chanyeol there? Is that why his scent is on you?”

“I was walking with him before it happened and he came back by just as the guy pulled out his knife. He had the guy in a chokehold and threatened to kill him if he wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened. “Damn, I didn’t know Chanyeol had it in him. I’ll have to thank him later.” Minseok teared up again and Jongdae pulled him close again. “Shh, you don’t have to cry anymore, Minnie. You’re safe with me.”

“Jongdae I was so scared. I thought I’d never get home.”

“I know, baby. But everything’s okay and you won’t have to see him again. Let’s just enjoy our night in, okay?”

Minseok wiped away his tears and nodded. He sat down at the table while Jongdae brought over their dinner. Minseok had more food in front of him than what he knew to do with, but he happily took every bite. Jongdae sent Chanyeol a quick text, thanking him for looking out for Minseok, to which the other alpha replied by saying that he would do anything for them. The couple ate and chatted for more than half an hour before they quickly cleaned up the kitchen together.

“Jongdae?” Minseok asked softly, wrapping his arms around his husband while he washed the dishes. “Can we take a nice bath together tonight?”

Jongdae huffed out a chuckle and nuzzled Minseok’s cheeks. “Of course. You didn’t even need to ask because I was gonna bring it up later.” Minseok laughed softly and kissed Jongdae’s cheek. “I’ll finish up down here then I’ll get it ready for us.”

“You’re the best, love.” Minseok made his way upstairs as fast as his sore feet would allow him. He sat down on the bed and sank into the soft sheets that Jongdae must have put on today, pulling the comforter over. He felt a little nudge in his belly and smiled to himself.

“We both had a long day, huh little buddy?” Minseok asked, mostly to himself but also to the baby who was now moving around. “Don’t worry about a thing. Your alpha appa will take good care of us. That big scary man tried to hurt us but your uncle Chanyeol didn’t allow that, now did he? You seem to like him already since you calmed down when he spoke to you. He’s ready to meet you too, and so are your uncle Baekhyun and Yoojae, and Seungjae when he gets here.” He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around his belly. Jongdae came in and gave his husband a curious look.

“I heard you talking to him. Are you having a little heart to heart?”

Minseok nodded with a smile. “Yep. He started moving so I guess he wanted to say hi.”

Jongdae laughed and leaned over Minseok for a kiss, placing one of his hands over his omega’s slightly smaller one and linking their fingers. He pulled away and helped Minseok out of the bed, walking with him over to the bathroom. Minseok took a seat and watched Jongdae prepare their bubble bath, complete with his favorite bath bomb. Jongdae rid himself of his clothes first and giggled as he watched Minseok maneuver himself to take off his own.

“What?” Minseok asked with a short laugh. He pulled off his shirt and stopped to take a breath before he continued.

Jongdae shook his head. “Nothing. I just… how do you do it, Minseok?”

“Do what?” he asked before stopping again, sitting in just his boxers now.

“I’m just so amazed at how you can go on with your daily life and still manage to take care of our son like that. I still can’t get over the fact that this is happening and there’s actually a smaller version of us inside of you. Do you ever just stop and think about how awesome that is?”

Minseok nodded. “Well, I thought about it when I was puking every morning for a month, and I’m still thinking about it when he kicks me in the ribs and makes me crave waffles and chocolate syrup for breakfast, so yes. I think about it a lot.” The couple shared a laugh and a sweet kiss in the middle of the bathroom as Minseok slipped off the last little bit of his clothes. Jongdae took a step back to get a better look at him and suddenly Minseok was feeling shy. Of course he had no reason to be ashamed of his husband seeing him in this condition – they both know exactly how he ended up in it in the first place – but he still wasn’t used to being seen in this way.

“Wow,” Jongdae breathed, taking both of Minseok’s hands. “Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.”

Minseok smiled shyly and covered his blushing face with his hands. “Oh stop it. You say that too much.”

“Actually, I don’t think I say it enough. You’re absolutely beautiful, and I admire you so much for this, and you deserve to hear it every day.” Jongdae cupped both of Minseok’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. “Let’s hop in before the water gets cold on us.”

Jongdae crawled into the bathtub first, hissing at the hot water touching him but soon settling in, and made space for Minseok to lean comfortably against his chest. The omega stepped in slowly and settled down into his alpha’s strong arms. This is the safest place in the world to him, and it almost made him forget about what happened to him earlier. He closed his eyes and focused on all the things that he was feeling at the moment.

“This is the best. Thank you, Jongdae.”

Jongdae pulled him closer and left a chaste kiss on his forehead. “My pleasure. Only the best for my love.” The couple placed their hands on Minseok’s belly at the same moment that the baby kicked, and kicked again. He moved around for a few more seconds before he settled back down.

“He wanted to say hi again,” Minseok laughed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever asked you this, Minnie, but what does that feel like? You know, what’s it like when he moves like that?”

Minseok thought about it for a second. “It’s really weird but I love it. Sometimes it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach, and other times it does make me feel sick, but I wouldn’t give it up for anything. It’s really the one thing that reminds me that this whole thing is real and not just a dream.”

Jongdae dipped the washcloth in the water and ran it over Minseok to get rid of the last of the scent of the alpha that tried to attack him. “That’s nice. I know I probably say this a lot, but I’m so glad that we get to do this together.”

“Me too. But are you sure you wouldn’t consider anyone else?”

Jongdae laughed and snuggled close to the smaller omega. “Absolutely no one. And you?”

“What, and give up the handsome, loving alpha that I’m married to now? No thanks.” Minseok felt himself loosen up and almost let out a moan of relief when Jongdae began massaging his shoulders. His pain from earlier was almost gone and the sudden massage was the last thing that he needed for it. He nearly fell asleep in Jongdae’s arms until he felt a pinch under his arm. “What was that for?”

“I hope you’re not sleepy yet. We have all night to ourselves, remember?”

Minseok nodded. “I know, but you’re making me too relaxed. Although… you should know that my feet are killing me right now.”

Jongdae’s arms returned to wrap around his waist and he felt another kiss on his cheek. “After this. Let’s just sit back and relax a little longer.”

This really was the best part of Minseok’s day. By the end of it, he had forgotten about what had happened to him, and instead focused on the unconditional love from the alpha in front of him.


End file.
